


Born in Blood

by vitaminanime



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Broken Bones, Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, Cesarean Section, Childbirth, F/M, Fainting, Fear of Death, Force Healing, Holding Hands, Mandalorian Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitaminanime/pseuds/vitaminanime
Summary: When heavily pregnant Cara goes into labor, Cara, Mando, Baby Yoda, and Tuu'rika, a Mandalorian doctor who has earned their trust, put their mission on hold so Cara may deliver her baby. When it goes from bad to worse and Cara needs a c-section without anaesthesia, it suddenly dwarfs all other pain she's endured. Mando and Cara fear the worst for their baby, but Baby Yoda, in spite of being given doctor's orders to wait outside, will have none of it.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	Born in Blood

"We have to follow through with this mission." Said Mando.  
"Babies don't wait." Said Tuu'rika as she helped Cara change into a plain white smock.  
Cara doubled over as another contraction coursed through her.  
"How long is it going to last?" Said Cara.  
"It could be days." Said Tuu'rika. She helped Cara lie back on the mat on the floor in the corner of the room. She took off her jetpack-backpack and started taking out a heart meter, thermometer, and blood pressure monitor and attached them to Cara.  
Tuu'rika took off her black, magenta, and silver Mandalorian helmet and set it down. She tied back her short black hair and washed her hands.  
"Do you have anything you could give me?" Cara panted as another contraction came.  
Tuu'rika rummaged through her pack. "I'm afraid anything I might have in my pack that will help with the pain might harm the baby." Said Tuu'rika.  
Cara screamed at another contraction. Baby Yoda wailed.  
"Don't be such a big baby, Cara! You've had worse!"Cara said to herself.

Baby Yoda wailed and babbled.  
"Mando." Said Tuur'rika.  
"Yes?" Said Mando.  
"Take the kid outside. He shouldn't be seeing this." Said Tuu'rika. Mando lifted Baby Yoda and set him outside the door.  
"Stay here." Mando told Baby Yoda. He produced a small, squishy frog that was stuffed with beans. "Play with your froggy."  
He went back inside. Cara was sweating and bleeding profusely.  
"You have a breach." Said Tuu'rika. "If you go the natural way, it's either you or the baby. I'm going to have to operate." Tuu'rika brought out her surgical instruments.  
"I'm afraid I'm unable to put you under, though." Said Tuu'rika. "But I've seen what you're capable of. You were a shocktrooper. This should be a walk in the park by comparison."  
"A caesarian with no anaesthesia? What kind of sadist are you!" Screamed Cara as she moaned again.  
"It's my last resort to save you and the baby." Said Tuu'rika.  
"You're a doctor, not a miracle worker." Said Mando.  
"I consider them mutually exclusive." Said Tuu'rika as  
she made the first incision, through Cara's skin, razor-thin layer of adipose tissue, and down to the muscle.  
Cara gritted her teeth to hold in an ear-shattering wail. Mando knelt by her side and held her hand. She shoved up his sleeve and bit his forearm. She tasted blood and bit in deeper as Tuu'rika's knives cut into her womb.  
She let go of Mando. He pulled his arm away, stringy with saliva and blood.  
She then gripped his hand. "Tuu'rika! Am I going to die?" Panted Cara.  
"Everyone is going to die, we just don't know when." Said Tuu'rika.  
Cara gripped Mando's hand so tightly he could hear his bones snapping as Tuu'rika manually tore apart Cara's abdominal wall and womb.

"Are you sure you can't put her under for this?" Said Mando.  
"You do not talk to the doctor while she is operating." Said Tuu'rika. Blood and amniotic fluid spilled over the sheets and floor and splattered on the window as she reached inside Cara's uterus with one hand and pushed on Cara's abdomen with the other. She then lifted out the baby and afterbirth.  
Cara's tired eyes lit up when she first beheld her baby that she had worked so hard to make.  
"The baby isn't breathing." Said Tuu'rika.  
Cara fainted.

Tuu'rika smacked the baby's bottom. Still no breathing. She began to resuscitate the baby, but he still wasn't breathing. The baby was turning cyanotic.  
"How long does it have?" Said Mando. The color draining from his face was almost visible behind his helmet.  
"Three minutes, tops." Said Tuu'rika. Just then, Baby Yoda waddled in. He reached up for the baby.  
"Just what do you think you're doing!?" Snapped Mando, right as Baby Yoda laid his little hands on the baby's head. The baby took his first breath and started crying and turning a healthy pink color.  
Tuu'rika then cut the cord and placed the baby on Cara's chest.  
Tuu'rika then wrapped up the afterbirth and set it aside. Baby Yoda then placed his little green hands on Cara's gaping surgical incision.  
"Get your filthy hands off of that!" Said Mando, but Baby Yoda ignored him as he pressed on the incision and concentrated. The incision on Cara's abdomen fused together beneath his hands and the angry red gash faded to an off-white, barely visible scar. Baby Yoda then nodded off and rolled back into a deep sleep.

Cara then came to life. "Where did you come from?" She said to the baby. The baby grunted.  
"From inside of you." Said Mando.  
"I knew that, i just thought you weren't going to make it." Said Cara.  
"He's going to he a great warrior. This entrance to the world was only the beginning." Said Tuu'rika.  
"Aside from getting ripped from a screaming me and wasn't breathing at first, how do you know?" Said Cara.  
"He's clutching a giant blood clot in his fist. In Mandalorian tradition, it's an omen that the child will grow up to be a great warrior. A hero." Said Mando.  
"I need to give you a bath." Said Tuu'rika as she took the baby, washed it, wrapped it in a makeshift blanket, and returned it to Cara and Mando.  
"Congratulations on giving birth to a warrior." Said Tuu'rika.  
"It is in the Mandalorian wedding vows that 'we will raise warriors.' Said Mando as he reached a finger to the baby's tiny, chubby fist. The baby wrapped his fist around Mando's finger. 

"He likes you, Mando. All this time I knew he was waiting to meet you." Said Cara.  


Mando's parasympathetic nervous system then kicked in. He winced as the baby let go of his hand. He looked at his hand. His hand was all swollen and badly bruised.  


Tuu'rika hurried over and examined his hand and the bite mark on his arm.

"Can you move it?" Said Tuu'rika.  
"No." Said Mando.  
Tuu'rika palpitated his hand. "It seems you broke several of his bones." Said Tuu'rika to Cara as she set about spraying bacta on his arm and splinting his hand and fingers.  
"If you can survive a birth like this, you can survive anything." Said Tuu'rika.  
"You're the one telling me?" Said Cara. "I was the one getting cut open and having a human inside me get pulled out while wide awake."  
"You know, in ancient times, there was an envoy from another planetary system who had come to Mandalore and asked a queen 'why are Mandalorian women so masculine and do all the same things men do?' to which the queen replied 'That's because Mandalorian women are the only women who give birth to men.'" Said Tuu'rika.  
"This is the way." Said Mando.  
"This is the way." Repeated Tuu'rika.  
"This is the way" repeated Cara sleepily.  
The baby opened his mouth as if to say "this is the way" too, but it was only a yawn.


End file.
